


My Tangerine Boy

by SoftKihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), kiho - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Tangerines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, childhood aquaintences, highschool friends to lovers, hoseok loves his tangerines but he also loves kihyun a lot, hoseok really loves tangerines, kiho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKihyun/pseuds/SoftKihyun
Summary: Hoseok loved tangerines, and when his class was on an excursion at the farm he couldn't help but to go pick some. While he was there he unexpectedly met a boy. Little did he know this boy would be coming back into his life a few years later...





	My Tangerine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I should've been writing for the kihyungwon and showki bingo but oh well have this. I came up with the idea while watching a clip of Hoseok saying he loves tangerines and asking kihyun to get some but there were none lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

Hoseok was bored out of his brains. He was glad to be out of the classroom for once but a farm wasn’t his ideal choice for a class excursion, especially when it was only a crop farm. Hoseok was pretty sure he knew of every single fruit and vegetable now, how it was discovered and how to care for it, not that he needed to know all this. The teacher insisted the excursion would be the perfect opportunity for them all to learn something valuable. The teacher must’ve forgotten she was dealing with a class of twenty-five ten-year-olds, restless ones at that. 

 

“Alright class, you’re free to go explore the farm, just don’t go further than the fence bordering the area. Have fun!” The teacher waved the children away and went to talk to the farmers.

 

Hoseok walked around the fruit crops, admiring the sweet smells. He walked amongst the tangerine trees, along the fence line. When he walked past a large tree he spotted a young boy sitting against the fence on the other side eating a tangerine. He had a soft round face, almond coloured eyes and high cheekbones. Hoseok thought he looked rather cute and decided to approach him.

 

“Hi there!” Hoseok said rather loudly. He thought of himself as a loud and friendly person. This kid didn’t seem to like that.

 

“Oh!” He said startled. The kid stood and slowly backed away. He was wearing a short sleeve yellow shirt with navy blue denim overalls on top and some dark blue gumboots. He was slightly smaller than hoseok, making him seem almost fragile.

 

“Hey it’s okay don’t be afraid!” Hoseok tried to reassure the kid but he wasn’t having it. He started running further away from the fence.

 

Hoseok frowned. He was told not to go further than the fence but something about this kid spiked his curiosity. He felt weird in his tummy, something told him to follow him. He climbed over the fence and started running towards the kid. 

 

“Hey! Come back! Please! I won’t hurt you I promise.” The boy glanced behind quickly to check where Hoseok was before tripping over and falling to the ground.

 

Hoseok caught up to the boy and squatted down next to him. “Hey are you okay?”

 

The boy sniffled and nodded.

 

“Oh no your tangerine.” Hoseok looked down to the now squashed, dirt covered tangerine and frowned. He looked back to the boy and smiled. “Wait here okay? I’ll be right back.” The boy nodded again and Hoseok stood and ran back towards the fence.

 

Hoseok plucked a ripe looking tangerine from the tree and returned to the boy who was sitting, staring at him with wide eyes. Hoseok smiled and kneeled in front of the boy, handing him the tangerine.

 

“Here, I got a new one for you.”

 

Finally, the boy spoke, “Thank you.” His voice was sweet and made Hoseok smile even more.

 

“You’re welcome! Oh, my name is Hoseok by the way. What’s yours?”

 

“My name is-” but before he could finish he heard someone calling for Hoseok.

 

“Children it’s time to go back now, come say thank you and goodbye to the farmers!”

 

Hoseok sighed and turned back to the boy. “I have to go back to school now. It was nice meeting you! Bye Tangerine Boy!” He helped the boy up and ran back to the fence, climbing over carefully. 

 

The boy was on the other side of the fence, watching him carefully. “Bye Hoseok.” He smiled again and Hoseok felt the funny feeling in his tummy again.

 

“Hopefully I’ll see you again someday!” With that, he ran off to join the rest of the kids. 

 

That day he just could not stop thinking about that tangerine boy.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Hoseok hated high school. He thanked God it was his final year. Everyone at his school was assholes. Not one nice person. He supposed it was because it was a fairly rundown school, but it was the only one his parents could afford to send him to, so he dealt with it...for five horrible years.

 

The form teacher walked in and cleared her voice. “Now students, I’m going to introduce you to a new classmate. Please be nice to him and help him around the school if he needs it. You can come in now!”

 

A short boy with walnut coloured hair walked in. Something about this boy caught Hoseok off-guard.  _ Had he met him before?  _

 

“Introduce yourself.” The teacher motioned for the boy to step forward. 

 

The boy stood at the front of the classroom nervously. “Uh h-hi I’m Kihyun. I just moved to the city from the farm. Please look after me.” Kihyun bowed and turned to the teacher.

 

“Thank you Kihyun. There is a spare spot over next to Hyunwoo, you may go sit next to him.” 

 

Kihyun nodded and took his spot next to Hyunwoo. Hoseok sighed, he had hoped the new boy could sit next to him, but the teacher forgot he even existed half the time so he didn't care. 

 

When the class was finished Hoseok decided he would go talk to this new guy. He walked to his locker to put some books back when he noticed the new boy cornered by Hyunwoo and his jock friends. Hyunwoo shoved him into the locker harshly, Kihyun hissing in pain. A second boy pushed him again, sending Kihyun tumbling to the ground and Kihyun’s books flying to the side.

 

Hoseok normally wouldn’t step up in a situation like this, he had learnt that the hard way, but something told him to protect this new boy. He put his books away and slammed his locker shut to draw their attention.

 

“Hey kid you wanna be beaten up too?” Hyunwoo turned towards Hoseok, a dark look washed over his features.

 

“You should leave this boy alone. He hasn’t done anything to you, he didn’t choose to sit next to you if that’s what you’re so worked up about.”

 

“I swear to god you better-” Hoseok was cut short by one of his friends holding him back. His friend whispered something to him and with one last kick to the new boy’s shin he left, his friends following suit.

 

Hoseok rushed over to the boy instantly. “Oh my god are you okay? K-Kihyun? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

 

Kihyun sat up wincing slightly. “I-I’m okay. Thank you. I won’t need the infirmary.” Kihyun tried to stand but instantly fell back down.

 

Hoseok caught him before he could hit the ground. “Shit are you okay?”

 

“I-my shin...where Hyunwoo kicked me.” he gingerly lifted the leg of his pants to reveal a purpling bruise the size of an egg.

 

“Shit he got you good huh. Can you walk?” Hoseok helped Kihyun to stand, frowning when the shorter cursed under his breath.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just be limping for a while I guess.” He smiled sheepishly at Hoseok. “Thank you for helping me uh…”

 

“Hoseok. My name’s Hoseok. Say, you wanna go have recess together?”

 

Kihyun frowned slightly as if remembering something but shook his head to rid the thoughts. “Yeah sure!” He smiled brightly at Hoseok and Hoseok could swear he had seen that smile before. He ignored the weird feeling in his stomach and walked outside to one of the benches with Kihyun.

 

When they sat down Hoseok grabbed his lunchbox out of his bag, rummaging through the food.

 

“Thank you for helping me hoseok, I haven’t met someone nice like you in a very long time.”

 

“No problem. I’m sorry those guys are assholes, everyone here is really. We can ask the teacher to move you next to me when we go back to class if you’d like?”

 

“I'd love that.” Kihyun smiled gratefully.

 

The weird feeling in Hoseok’s tummy came back, he took it as hunger and started eating, he chose a nutbar. He looked to the side and saw Kihyun not eating. “Hey what’s wrong Kihyun, why aren't you eating?”

 

“I uh...don’t have anything today.” He smiled sadly and kicked the stones around on the ground.

 

“Oh I’m sorry here,” Hoseok grabbed out his favourite fruit from his lunch box. “Have this.” Hoseok handed Kihyun a tangerine.

 

Kihyun stared down at the fruit then at Hoseok, a look he had most definitely seen before. Hoseok gasped.

 

“Oh my god! You’re Tangerine Boy! From the farm! It’s you isn’t it?” Hoseok stood abruptly, startling Kihyun.

 

“I-yes YES! It is me! Oh my god Hoseok I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you.” Kihyun stood up too, he was still shorter than Hoseok which made him giggle. Suddenly Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s torso, catching him off guard.

 

Hoseok hugged him back, making a mental note of how perfectly their bodies fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

 

Kihyun stood back suddenly blushing. “Oh I-I’m so sorry about that I wasn’t thinking.” Kihyun looked down to the ground, avoiding Hoseok’s gaze.

 

Hoseok laughed. “It’s alright tangerine boy, I liked it.” Hoseok ruffled Kihyun’s hair, earning a cute gasp from the shorter.

 

The rest of the day he felt happy, happy he finally found tangerine boy again. That weird feeling in his tummy came back and he finally realised what it was.

 

Love. He loved Kihyun.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Three years later Hoseok was sitting on the soft couch in front of the tv of the apartment he shared with Kihyun. Kihyun was out getting groceries while Hoseok stayed home, he wasn’t feeling well and Kihyun insisted he stayed home since it was cold out and he didn’t want Hoseok to get worse. Hoseok loved Kihyun so much. They had now been in a relationship for three years, the best three years of Hoseok’s life.

 

Hoseok was getting indulged in the episode of Dance Mom’s that was on until he remembered he forgot to ask Kihyun to get him some tangerines. He sat up and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, dialling Kihyun’s number.

 

Kihyun picked up on the second ring. “Hey baby what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing...I just forgot to ask you if you could get some tangerines while you’re at the shops?”

 

“Of course I can. Anything else you need?”

 

“You.” Hoseok could practically hear the smile he knew Kihyun had plastered on his face at the reply.

 

“Ha ha funny. Anything that’s not me that I can buy from the store?”

 

“No that’s all. Thank you Kihyunnie I love you.”

 

“I love you too Seok. See you soon.”

 

With that Kihyun hung up. Hoseok switched off his phone and placed it back on the coffee table.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


About an hour later, Kihyun walked in the door, bags of groceries hanging off his arms. He toed off his boots and walked in.

 

“Hi Seokkie I’m home!” Kihun smiled and placed the bags of groceries down on the kitchen island. He came and sat down next to Hoseok, placing a hand on his forehead.

 

“Oh my you’re still a bit warm, you’ll have to have more medicine soon, maybe after dinner. Also, I’m sorry sweetie but they didn’t have any tangerines left at the store, I think the tangerine season just finished.” Kihyun smiled sadly at Hoseok.

 

Hoseok chuckled and raked his fingers through his boyfriend’s now red-orange hair. “That’s okay, I already have my tangerine!” Hoseok moved Kihyun into his lap, the latter curling into his body.

 

“I thought you said we had none and that’s why you asked me to look for some?” 

 

“Not the fruit silly!”

 

Kihyun looked up at Hoseok puzzled, earning a loud laugh from him.

 

“YOU!” Hoseok bent down and kissed Kihyun on the lips, earning a surprised gasp from the other.

 

“I love you Hoseok.” Kihyun said between kisses.

 

“I love you too, my Tangerine Boy.”

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I loved writing this tbh, it's so cute uwu
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> See Y'all next time!
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
